smallville_fanmadefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 10
|episodes=22 |premiere=Lazarus |finale= |previous=Season 9 |next=- |previous2=Season 9 |next2=TBA }}The tenth and final season of Smallville began airing on September 24, 2010, on The CW television network and concluded its initial airing on May 13, 2011, with 22 episodes. Summary The end of the beginning starts here. Taking in its tenth and final season, this modern retelling of a hero's legendary origins continues to blend realism, action, heart, and humor as soars toward claiming his birthright. Clark has emerged from his darkest hour, only to find the path to blocked by ghosts from the past—shadows in the present tempting Clark toward the darkness at every turn. Despite insurmountable odds, is Clark strong enough to step into the light and claim his rightful place as 's mightiest protector? As "Smallville's" epic ninth season came to a close, and his Kryptonian Army declared war on the people of . Clark prevented the deaths of thousands, if not millions of humans by using the Kryptonian Book of Rao to stop the attack. The spiritual tome opened a gateway to another world, one where Clark's people could exist in peace. One-by-one, every on Earth was propelled across the universe, but as Clark prepared for his "ascension," Zod refused to leave. Using a dagger to make himself human and avoid being sucked into space, Zod remained behind so that he could rule a world without its guardian, Clark Kent. Having no other option to rid the world of Zod's tyranny, Clark plunged the dagger into his own abdomen, protecting himself from ascension—and exiling Zod in the process. Though victorious, Clark's win was bittersweet as he plummeted off the building and into the darkness below. After a fateful kiss, realized that the two men she had been torn between all season—Clark Kent and Metropolis' heroic Blur—were one and the same. Having finally found redemption and a second chance at love, and , a.k.a. the Green Arrow are ripped apart. Chloe was forced to painfully listen to the love of her life, Oliver, was abducted by mysterious assailants during his attempt to help Clark defeat Zod's Army. And , successor to the late 's empire and double agent for the now-defunct government organization , was fatally burned at Zod's hand in an attempt to right past wrongs. As Tess flatlined in , she was visited by a shrouded, elderly woman whose motives are unknown. Throughout season nine, Clark, bearing the iconic S-shield of his heritage, struggled to find his place between the human world in which he was raised and the Kryptonian world he was born into. Having made peace with his dual heritage, Clark, in season ten, must now find the courage to step out of the shadows and emerge into the light. Never before has there been such a dangerous time for Clark to step into the public eye and take on the mantle of the inspirational icon he is destined to be. As the tide of sentiment in turns against heroes, branding them as unchecked , our defender of justice will be called upon to re-define what it really means to be a superhero. Given how dangerously close Clark has skirted to crossing the line in the name of "justice" in the past, will he truly earn the right to be the symbol of good for humanity, or will he prove the naysayers right, that no one individual can be judge, jury, and enforcer. In the midst of this turmoil, a new danger will emerge as a dark force takes on many faces, threatening Clark at every turn. , Supergirl, and , Clark's late, adopted father—forever and always Clark's moral compass, will stand by Clark's side as he takes his final steps toward accepting his birthright. He will need all the help he can get to fight the impending evil onslaught... the greatest darkness ever unleashed on Earth. The season ten premiere, "Lazarus," opens mere seconds after last season's finale. Clark Kent wakes from his near-death experience, haunted by the ghosts of his past, both friend, and foe. Given a new lease on life, Clark must find a way to rid himself of every last temptation, to purge himself of every last shard of doubt in his heart before he can become the beacon of hope the world needs. But a very real threat from Clark's past has returned to challenge his ascent, causing Clark to question the nature of his crusade. Lois Lane will face her own crisis of meaning, trying to redefine her place in the world now that she knows Clark's super secret—but Clark won't discover that she knows, and that's the way she wants to keep it. Lois will try her best to keep the mild-mannered reporter at arms' length in the hopes that a life free of romantic complication will make him a better hero. Struggling with her own affairs of the heart, Chloe Sullivan will be faced with an impossible question—how much is she truly willing to sacrifice to protect the people she loves? Chloe will take a tumultuous step into danger for the , the hands of Fate, her only guide. When Chloe vanishes, Oliver Queen will be forced to look long and hard at the circumstances behind it. Blaming himself for her disappearance, Oliver will begin exploring accountability for all his past actions, good and bad—what great lengths will Oliver go to in order to bring his lost love back home? Having risked her own life in an attempt to become accountable for her own misguided actions, no one is more surprised than Tess Mercer when she wakes, alive and well, in a seemingly abandoned medical facility. But what secrets lie in wait in the recesses of " ?" And how much is Tess willing to give up to seize her second chance at redemption? Opening Credits The Season 10 opening credits for each episode include the following: Recurring Characters The following Recurring Characters appear in more than one episode this season: * Conner Kent (5) * Gordon Godfrey (5) * Emil Hamilton (5) * Jor-El's Artificial Intelligence (3) * (3) * (4) * (4) * (4) * (4) * Lionel Luthor (Earth 2) (4) * (3) * Jeff Hage (3) * Lieutenant Trotter (3) * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (2) * Carter Hall/Hawkman (2) * Kara Kent/Supergirl (2) * Christina Lamell (2) * Slade Wilson (2) * Clark Luthor/Ultraman (2) * Lois Lane (Earth 2) (2) * Courtney Whitmore/Stargirl (2) * Dinah Lance/Black Canary (2) * Martha Kent (2) Recurring Locations * ** Kent Farm *** Kent Barn *** Clark Kent's Loft *** Kent House ** Luthor Mansion ** Talon *** Talon Apartment ** Smallville Cemetery ** Smallville High School * Metropolis ** Watchtower ** Metropolis General Hospital ** *** Daily Planet Bullpen *** Daily Planet Rooftop ** JSA Brownstone ** LuthorCorp Plaza ** Crow's Nest ** Ace of Clubs ** Cadmus Labs ** Metro Coffee Stop ** Clark and Lois's Apartment * Phantom Zone * Fortress of Solitude * Earth 2 Episode List: 2010-2011 * Lazarus - Ep. 1001 (#197 in total): finds 's lifeless body and removes the enabling him to Heal himself. Lois sneaks away before Clark fully awakens in order to protect his secret. is desperate to find , so she turns to an unlikely source for answers. returns to the with a message for Clark, and awakens in . * Shield - Ep. 1002 (#198 in total): After departs for , the hires a new reporter by the name of to take her place. An assassin named Deadshot takes aim at Cat but learns the man has a dangerous agenda that involves the Blur. turns up in Egypt to keep an eye on Lois and he tells Lois about his wife Shayera. * Supergirl - Ep. 1003 (#199 in total): is stunned when returns to Earth and tells him Jor-El sent her to stop the dark force that is coming because he doesn’t believe Clark can handle it. Meanwhile, confronts , a shock jock radio who has been crusading against heroes, after he threatens the . However, Godfrey is possessed by the dark force and takes Lois hostage. Clark has to come to her rescue. * Homecoming - Ep. 1004 (#200 in total): convinces to attend their five-year high school reunion. The visit has Clark remembering old times with and while Lois is furious that no one remembers her five days as a student. uses his Legion ring to take Clark through his past, present, and future and shows Clark what really happened the night died, Oliver's current pain and Clark's future at the with Lois and his role as 's favorite red and blue superhero. * Isis - Ep. 1005 (#201 in total): decides to tell she knows he's the Blur, but she accidentally activates an ancient artifact that transforms her into the Goddess Isis, complete with superpowers of her own. and Clark reluctantly decide to ask for help with Lois. Meanwhile, after witnesses Lois as Isis using her superpowers, she decides Lois is the Blur and sets out to prove it. * Harvest - Ep. 1006 (#202 in total): is concerned about ' safety so he diverts her away from covering the by suggesting she cover another story. After he comes clean with her, an angry Lois tells him that she can take care of herself, but when a flat tire strands their car in the middle of nowhere, their plans take a turn for the worse and Lois ends up in serious danger. Meanwhile, searches for a cure for Alexander, who is rapidly aging. * Ambush - Ep. 1007 (#203 in total): The General and decide to drop in on and for a surprise Thanksgiving dinner. Clark and the General get off to a rocky start after Lois' father bashes the superheroes and tells Clark he is trying to pass a vigilante registration law. In an effort to stop the vigilante registration act from being passed, lies to Lucy in order to lure Clark away from the farm long enough for him to assassinate the General. Lois is torn between making her father proud and her love for Clark. * Abandoned - Ep. 1008 (#204 in total): finds a video made for her by her mother, Ella Lane, before she died and after watching the tape, she makes a drastic decision about her relationship with that takes her to the Fortress, where she comes face to face with and . Meanwhile, has a nightmare involving herself as a child and a music box. This led her and Clark to an orphanage run by who may not have the young girls' best intentions in mind. * Patriot - Ep. 1009 (#205 in total): In an effort to protect the rest of the team, decides to register for the to see what the government plans to do with the new law. As he suspected, it was a trap to lure superheroes to an undisclosed location where he is confined to a jail and subjected to a battery of brutal tests under the supervision of Lt. Gen. . and his new wife team up with to free Oliver. is frustrated when Clark continues to push aside her offers to help the team and sets out to prove she can play with the big boys. * Luthor - Ep. 1010 (#206 in total): acquires a box that once belonged to . When accidentally activates the box, he's transported to a parallel universe where Lionel found Clark in the cornfields instead of the . In this universe, Clark Luthor is a murderer and is engaged to . Clark must be careful not to tip off Lionel that he's not his son while trying to figure out how to get back to where Clark Luthor was transported in his place. * Icarus - Ep. 1011 (#207 in total): The is in full effect and things take an unfortunate turn of events after the tries to stop a mugging but is attacked by citizens for being a super hero. discovers that the civilians who attacked Oliver were all marked with a darkness tattoo. and Stargirl return to help Clark deal with Slade's re-emergence after he kidnaps . * Collateral - Ep. 1012 (#208 in total): , , and are released by the after being captured at ’s funeral but each of them have flashbacks of holding them against their will. When Chloe returns, Dinah warns the others that Chloe may now be a traitor. Oliver dismisses her concerns but Clark is unsure if he can trust Chloe after she disappeared without an explanation. * Beacon - Ep. 1013 (#209 in total): is surprised to see on the news speaking at a pro-vigilante rally. However, surprise quickly turns to horror when he and watch as Martha gets shot on national television. Meanwhile, reveals himself to the world and reclaims from Tess and Oliver. Lois and decide to cheer Clark up by showing him videos from thousands of vigilante supporters professing their support for The Blur. * Masquerade - Ep. 1014 (#210 in total): Chloe and Oliver are mistaken for FBI agents investigating 's recent string of murders and the pair are kidnapped by Desaad's minions. tries to infect Chloe with the darkness. Meanwhile, tells he needs to be more careful with his identity and suggests a disguise. * Fortune - Ep. 1015 (#211 in total): After sends a magically spiked bottle of champagne to Clark and Lois for their bachelor/bachlorette parties, the gang blacks out after the toast and can’t remember anything about the night before. When realizes she lost her engagement ring and drags back to the Fortune Casino, the two run into the owner Amos Fortune, who accuses them of stealing money from him. Meanwhile, tells he has a memory of stealing an armored truck the night before. * Scion - Ep. 1016 (#212 in total): and go head to head in a battle for the Luthor name. and are stunned by Tess' latest present to them. * Kent - Ep. 1017 (#213 in total): is shocked to find a in the barn. surprises him and sends Clark Kent back to the alternate reality where Clark runs into a very angry . Meanwhile, back in our reality, Clark Luthor visits and tells if she doesn’t side with him he’ll kill her. asks to help her bring Clark back. * Booster - Ep. 1018 (#214 in total): tells it's best to make "Clark Kent" forgettable and awkward so people don’t suspect he’s The Blur. The two are stunned when a fame-hungry superhero from the future, , sweeps into town and begins making saves and posing for press ops, completely winning over the city of Metropolis as the "World’s Greatest Superhero". During one of Booster’s saves, an alien weapon in the form of a scarab fuses itself to a boy named . Being unable to control the suit, it starts attacking . * Dominion - Ep. 1019 (#215 in total): learns that General Slade was found unconscious on a street corner, proof that someone has gained access to the 's escape portal and sent him back. decides to return to the exiled land to make sure other phantoms are not fleeing and is furious when tricks Clark into taking him along. With Clark Kent's powers and abilities|Clark's powers]] gone, the two are immediately captured by the Zoners who take them to their new leader, , who is thirsting for revenge on Clark for banishing him to this jail. Meanwhile, learns Clark trusted Tess with a secret, but didn't tell Lois. * Prophecy - Ep. 1020 (#216 in total): takes to the Fortress to get Jor-El blessing for their marriage. Jor-El bestows a unique wedding gift on the couple – he gives Lois Clark’s super powers so she can see what it’s like to be him for a day. Unfortunately, the has returned to , so Lois must go up against the notorious villain instead of Clark. Meanwhile, searches for the , which he believes will remove the Omega symbol from his skull, and runs into , who is also on a mission to stop . * - Ep. 1021 (#217 in total): Lois and Clark continue to struggle with the decision of getting married. Meanwhile, Oliver plans to take away Clark's powers forever at his wedding, Clark starts to see Jonathan's ghost. Chloe returns to Smallville, Clark and Lois' wedding is interrupted by a dangerous evil, and Tess discovers Apokolips is heading for Earth. Part 1 of a two hour Series Finale * - Ep. 1022 (#218 in total): is kidnapped by , who wants to take her heart in order to revive . battles Darkseid's minions. Tess makes a sacrifice for the greater good, Lionel is possesed by Darkseid and Clark finally embraces his destiny. Part 2 of a two hour Series Finale Notes * This season was the final season of . * Tom Welling has become a full Executive Producer of the show along with showrunners Kelly Souders and Brian Peterson, longtime series director James Marshall, and Tollin/Robbins production team of Mike Tollin, Brian Robbins and Joe Davola. * With this season, Smallville beat the Guinness World Record for the longest successive running US Sci-Fi TV series when the 215th episode Dominion aired. This is the second Guinness World record for Smallville as Tom Welling currently holds the World Record for being the actor that has played Clark Kent/Superman for the longest continuous period. * Season Ten featured the 200th episode of the show (the fourth episode of the season), Homecoming, and by the series finale, it totalled 218 episodes and 216 broadcasts due to both parts of Absolute Justice and Finale being broadcast together. * Justin Hartley directed one episode this season: Dominion. * Geoff Johns wrote an episode for the third year in a row this season: Booster. * Tom Welling directed two episodes in the final season: Patriot and Booster. * , , , , , and Greg Arkin are the only characters to appear in both the first and last seasons of Smallville. * Season 10 beat Season 9's record of number of new DC characters introduced (note that Season 9 beat Season 8 and that Season 8 beat all seasons before it in this regard). There are twenty seven DC Comics characters that appear for the first time in this season: , , , Deadshot, Shayera Hall, , , , , Emil LaSalle, Ella Lane, Mad Harriet, , , Adrianna Tomaz, , Ultraman, Conner Kent, Amos Fortune, Ted Kord, Jaime Reyes, Ron Troupe, Skeets, , , and . Orion was also mentioned. * Season 10 had a continuing theme of bringing back former regular cast members and guest stars, including , , Kara Kent/Supergirl, Lionel Luthor, Brainiac, Lucy Lane, Sam Lane, Bette Sans Souci/Plastique, Shelby, , Greg Arkin, , , , Lara-El, General Zod/Major Zod, , , and Jimmy Olsen. , , , , , Roulette, and Dark Archer have only a cameo appearance. In addition was only heard but did not have a full screen appearance. * This season had the most characters that have starred in previous seasons return. * This is the final season to introduce a new type of kryptonite. Gold kryptonite made its first appearance in Prophecy. * Clark Kent and Chloe Sullivan are the only main characters to appear in every season of the series. * The suit used in Superman Returns was featured in Lazarus, the Season premiere. * This season saw the destruction of two locations used from Season 1: the and the . * The series finale was a two-hour special. Category:Seasons Category:Smallville Seasons